FAQ
If you are a new player, don't forget to read Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap and the Glossary. Q1: Can I play this for free and be successful? A1: Yes, it will just take you a bit more time (grinding/farming stuff). Also, with the amount of free Rainbow Gems the game gives you, you won't really need to buy any if you can save them up. Q2: I played this for several weeks and I still can't clear much content... A2: Doh. This game takes a lot of grinding, AND you have to wait sometimes months for some FNs to rotate in so that you can get key characters. And you need to collect the gems and pull some nice RR. It takes months. I am writing this guide after 6 months of playing, and I still cannot clear 100% stuff. I expect in another six months I will be there. Patience. Go grind rather then complain here. (Update: I've been playing this for about two years now, and I still have trouble with some newer content... there is some challenging content here, enjoy). Q3: Do I have to re-roll for legends? A3: No, not at all. All content can currently be cleared with F2P units, and you get gems like Christmas so you will most likely do some RR pulls to supplement your F2P units. Q4: How do I evolve character X? A4: Check the wiki page for that character Q5: How do I find evolution material X? A5: On the Extra Island on different days, or in particular missions. See pages on Crabs, Penguins and Lobsters. Dragons do not appear in the story isles, while Lobsters appear on Extra Island very rarely and you should look for them in Story missions. If you are looking for Skulls, Straw Hat ones drop from the 32DY story island, and legend ones from special events associated with them (like WB's skull from Ambush! Whitebeard). Skulls should also be available for purchase from the Bazaar. (Also, Skull page has more Skull/SE-related FAQs). Q6: What are the chances of x dropping? A6: Nobody knows exactly, except of the maximum stamina Clashes, which have a 100% boss drop rate, and some evolvers on Extra Isle (some, for details see User: Piotrus/DropRates). Few general rules: 1) Drop rates are lower for more useful characters. 2) Some drop rates appear to be as low as 1%. Sigh. 3) For 30 stamina Extra Island events, there is a maybe 95% or so chance that something will drop from each stage. 4) Drop rate for Clash bosses on non-maximum Stamina event are estimates between 15%-50%. 5) Remember that your chances double during the Drop x 2 time for a given Isle. Finally, chances of specific item/poster dropping during a 30 stamina FN are calculated here. Q7: When is a fortnight y combing back? A7: Nobody knows, and they don't follow a pattern. In half a year I've played, for example, I've seen some fortnights come back up to three times, some just once, and at least two - not yet at all. The time interval can be as low as one - one and a half month to over a half a year... FN rotate every Wednesday (there is always a 2-week long new FN, and two repeating one week long FN). See also Feature Film Frenzy. Q8: When is a clash y combing back? A8: Again, nobody knows. They are two clashes a week (Monday and Friday). Sometimes we get extra clashes with events such as Clash of Clashes, which may mean a 5-7 clashes in a week, one of each day. At worst, you may have to wait two months for a particular clash, but it is also possible to see the same clash 2-3 times a month. See also Feature Film Frenzy. Q9: I hear that in many FNs specific grunts drop specific items. Should I restart the game if I don't get the drop from specific character I wanted? A9: Nope, those are pre-determined at battle load, so restarting the stage will not change the drops. In other words, what drops is pre-determined the moment you enter the battle. However, this does take us to discuss another trick... Q10: If I used a random damage special such as from Monster Chopper, and I didn't get the value I wanted, should I restart the game? A10: YES! Those are not pre-determined at the start of the battle (like drops), so if you would lose the battle otherwise do restart it (close the app, reload game, reopen battle) and try the RNG again. To clarify further: after closing the game and restarting it, you start at the beginning of the turn during which you closed the game, before using specials if you used any. For example, if you are at the boss stage, you launch MC special. If it doesn't deal enough damage, you can quit the app and kill it. When you restart, you will be prompted to go back to the battle. After loading, you will be on boss stage at the same turn you used the special but it won't be used. Then, you can try again. This is even more popular trick with characters like Shiryu. You can also use it to reshuffle the orbs if the enemy shuffles them for you at the beginning of the turn, since this shuffle and similar enemy effects that happen at the beginning of a turn are RNG based, too. Q11: When is a "double skill up event"/"FP event"/"Hime event"/"Restaurant Le Crap" etc. combing back? A11: Seriously, nobody knows, and as usual they do not follow a clear pattern. Every 2-3 months for a given event is a good average, but intervals for such events have been known to be as short as 1.5 months to over 4, so... shrug. Q12: What do various buffs/debuffs mean? A12: Touch them for a short explanation. For a longer one, see here and here Q13: Which damage boosting specials stack? A13: See this guide Q14: I got a power/socket. Which should I keep? A14: Good ones: Bind/Despair reduction, Auto-Heal, Charge Specials, Matching Orb. Everything else is considered weak. See our page on sockets and this guide for more Q15: Will my special skill up / socket / candy buff disappear after evolving? A15: No. The only exception is a skill up for the very few characters that get different skill up after evolving (Golden Pound Usopp being the main character to consider here - he should never be evolved to his Sogeking inferior variant!). Sockets and candies are always preserved. Q16: I have a question about Coliseum. A16: Read the Coliseum and ask questions there. Q17: What is a recovery stat for my character / team? A18: Recovery stat for the team is the sum of all of your characters recovery stat. If it ends up being negative, is effectively zero. When you eat a meat orb during battle, you will recover that many hitpoints. Minimum is zero, you cannot lose HP from meat. Q18: What is the combo stat for a character? A18: Not very important. It is how much damage you do if you miss or hit perfect with a character without bypassing enemy's armor. Practice on turtles or crabs and you'll figure it out. See also Defense in glossary. Q19: How do orbs work? A10: A matching (strong) orb will give you a 2x damage boost. An opposite (weak) orb will halve your damage. orbs let you regain health unless you miss on them or hit a perfect and blow the meat away. TND orbs let you activate tandem attacks, but as tandems are weak, so just forget about them and think of them as useless no effect orbs. Empty orbs are just empty and do nothing special, and so are more or less like tandem orbs. Black-ish "bother" orbs are simply weak for any character, they are also somewhat immune to characters specials that randomize orbs, so be careful or you may waste a special on them. Bomb orbs work like a meat orb, but you don't want to "eat" them. So you either want to miss on them, or hit perfect to blow a bomb orb away. Otherwise you'll take damage. Q20: I can't hit perfect with some characters / how do people make G3 teams work? A20: Practice, practice, practice. If you have RL time but no stamina, practice in Training Forests, too. Q21: How do I beat stage/mission X? A21: Check the guide for that event. If the guide is missing, ask. Q22: I really, really cannot beat stage/mission X. What do I do? A22: Farm EXP and posters from previous Story Islands and Extra Isle, and read the guides. Q23: Can you help me make a good team? A23: Teams that can clear various events are listed on the guide pages for those events. More can be found on youtube or in comments. It's a wiki, so if you find a team that can clear something we don't list yet, edit and add the team, or at least post it in the comments. If you are just starting, go back to the top of this guide and read the section about team building for beginners; it should tell you enough so you can clear a few dozen or so story missions at the very least. Q24: I got a Forbidden Tome or an Almighty Manual, who, do I feed it to? A24: Best use is Legends who do not have farmable versions for socketing, or ones whose books drop rarely and with low odds (read: Boa). See also discussion here. Q25: What is a zombie team strategy? A25:Zombie team strategy means using a team that cannot die, relying on captain abilities that either prevent damage or resurrect you upon death (while the latter could be also achieved with Resilience buff, as it is not guaranteed to trigger nobody uses it). See detailed the notes at Loss Prevention category. Q26: This Wikia does not have answer/guide to X, Are there other good guide pages? A26: Sure, but keep in mind you can update this Wikia here with all information you discover, so eventually it should be the most complete (just like Wikipedia or like most other Wikias out there have replaced more traditional game guide pages). Given its business model, Wikia is much more likely to be around, unlike blogs or minor fansites which disappear when its ops loose interest or funding (this already happened to two or three OPTC fansites...). Anyway, guides worth checking are - see section below. (Oh, and if you ask 'why don't you list this new cool site XYZ, well, because maybe we haven't heard about it? Add it below!) Q27: Should I keep character X or sell them? A27: Always keep a copy of each RR, story and FN character, except grunts. Check notes for the character. If they say they are useless you can throw them away... probably - but even useless characters can become useful one day when a matching combo is released, or when they get boosted for a TM. Some get super evolution, too, and their dupes become valuable LB material. Keep in mind 'better safe than sorry' - junk some evolvers or boosters instead. Finally, if you do sell, don't make a mistake of selling a RR character for beli, TPs are much more valuable. Q28: I have a question about cotton candy. A28: It is likely answered at cotton candy page.Q29: I have a question about limit break. A29: It is likely answered at limit break page. Q30: I have a question about treasure map. A30: It is likely answered at Treasure Map page. Q31: How does the attack / damage math work? A31: See the discussion here. Category:Gameplay